Tupperware
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: Gloria drags Claire along to a Tupperware party. Except it's not the kind of party they were expecting. Claire/Gloria smut.


_**I wrote this before I knew about Rizzoli And Isles. I know it's not Rizzles, but it's still hot!**_

Gloria was bouncing up and down, waiting for Claire to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Claire! It's Gloria. Can you come weeth me to a tup... putter... tupper.., some kind of girl's party? It's in an hour, at 11:00."

On the other end of the line, Claire rolled her eyes. "A Tupperware Party? Gloria, I don't have time for this, I gotta drop off Luke at soccer, and pick up Alex from a sleepover."

"But Claire, yoo have to! I NEVER get invited anywhere. Women always think I'm going to steel their husband. I have to bring a friend. Pleeeease!"

"Oh, Gloria, it's just a bad day for me, I..."

"It'll be fun! Come on! Just us girls!"

Claire covered the receiver and looked over at Phil. He was hunched over the kitchen counter, balancing his smart phone with two hands.

"Darn it! I got killed again! And he took my money. Ooh, you're going on my shit list, buddy!"

Claire sighed. "Gloria? I'll pick you up in 45 minutes"

Claire was driving and recapped the rules for Gloria:

"Just pick the cheapest thing they have, and don't let them talk you into the bigger sets. Don't pull out your check book and pay cash instead."

Gloria nodded and pointed ahead.

"It's here, it's here! Park the car!"

Gloria rang the bell.

"Thank you for coming with me, Claire. It'll be fun! Heeee!"

A tall blonde opened the door. She was wearing a purple tank top and a very short black skirt. And 3 inch heels. Gloria looked at her up and down, and the other woman did the same back to her. Gloria pressed her own skirt down.

"Hello! I'm Joan. Come in, come in, we were just about to start!"

"I'm Gloria, this is my friend Claire" Gloria finally said as she stepped in. Claire followed, wondering about what just happened.

"What was that?" Claire whispered to Gloria as they took a seat next to each other in the second row, facing a table covered by a sheet.

"Did you see how she looked at me? Skank...".

A brunette with short hair presented a tray in front of them.

"Champagne?"

The in-laws looked at each other in appreciation and plucked a flute up. They tinked their glasses together, smiled and took a sip.

Joan the Skank walked up to the table and faced them. "Welcome ladies! Thank you for coming to our presentation."

There were almost twenty women sitting in three rows of white folding chairs. They all looked up smiling and quieted down.

" Two Truths and One Lie: I masturbate every night, I never faked an orgasm, and I never had plastic surgery. What's the lie?"

The room erupted in laughter. Claire choked on her champagne. Gloria raised an eyebrow, frowned the other, and looked over at Claire.

"Never faked an orgasm!", someone shouted behind Gloria.

"That's right! We all had to fake it. Whether it's to spare their ego, or you're starting to cramp up..."

More laughs.

"And that's why we're here today."

Claire chugged down her glass and exchanged it for a full one from the passing tray, immediately followed by Gloria.

Joan reached for the sheet and whipped it off.

The table was covered with colorful plastic penises and vibrators, in all different sizes and shapes. There were stacks of them in the back, and some in front out of their packaging for demo purposes.

Claire's mouth fell open, and this time Gloria choked on her drink. They blushed furiously, both from embarrassment and from the alcohol.

"Gloria," Claire whispered between her teeth, "This is no Tupperware party!" Gloria started laughing and waived at the champagne girl. She picked up two new glasses and handed one to Claire.

"See? I told yoo it would be fun!"

Claire was hesitant, looking around the room. She saw a basket being passed around in every row, and women oohing and aahing over them.

Gloria poured half of the champagne in her wide mouth, swallowed and belched loudly.

They looked at each other and chuckled.

"What the heck, let's have a good time." Claire finally said, and took a big gulp herself.

Gloria slapped Claire's thigh: "Hahaha! That's my girl!" She reached over two rows down."Hand over the basket, woman!"

Joan picked up an elaborate toy with two rabbit ears and proceeded to demonstrate all of its functions. Very few women were paying attention, and were instead absorbed in the content of the baskets in their laps.

Gloria and Claire were pouring over theirs, giggling. Gloria picked up a small plastic tube and twisted it on. It started humming quietly.

"Oooh, lookie!" she said, pressing it against her hand. "Wouldn't that feel good!"

Claire grabbed it, grinning wide. "No, like this". She pressed it hard on Gloria's boob. Gloria jumped and slapped it away. "Aiie! Claire!". They both looked down and watched Gloria's nipple grow hard and bump through the fabric of her dress. "See? It works!". They both howled and Claire pulled another toy from the basket. It was a huge pink penis.

Claire lifted it up to Gloria's face. "That's. Big. Owie." She punctuated each word with a flick of the penis.

Gloria winced in sympathy, and reached in again.

She pulled out the one with the bunny ears.

"Oooh, Conejito!" She stuffed it inside the front of her dress, poking out between the valley of her ample breasts. She squeezed her arms together and wiggled to make it move. "Look at me, I'm little Conejito! Come and get me!" She threw her head back and laughed. Claire reached in and retrieved the bunny. She flipped it all over in her hands. "I don't understand. How does this one work?".

Like by magic, Joan appeared and leaned in behind them. She pointed to the bunny ears and flicked them. "You orient it so this goes on your 'button'. It's our best-selling model. I highly recommend it." She winked at Claire and walked away.

Claire and Gloria stared at the bunny, then nodded at each other. "Aaaah..". Then they stared back down at the bunny...

Gloria stumbled into the dark bathroom and Claire turned on the light. She locked the door behind them and leaned back against the door. She was holding an unmarked red paper bag. They giggled.

"I can't believe I bought one! What am I gonna tell Phil?"

"Phil shmil! Don't tell heem. He doesn't need to know!"

Gloria headed to the back of the room, lifted up her short dress and sat down to pee.

"I don't know, Gloria, I've never done this. I've never used a... toy."

"Really? I had a boyfriend once that had a whole collection. He made me... "

She looked up at Claire making big eyes at her.

"Ah, never mind..."

She got up and Claire sat down to pee.

Gloria washed her hands and picked up the red bag that Claire had left on the counter. She pulled the rabbit out of its packaging and inserted the two batteries in it. She turned it on and pressed it against her palm.

Claire was walking back towards her and stopped. Gloria gave her a smile and arched her eyebrow.

"Were you a leetle wet? I was."

Claire blushed and turned the faucet on to wash her hands.

"Gloria! You're drunk!" She hissed.

"So are yoo! I can show yoo how to use eet."

She rubbed the rabbit against Claire's breast.

"Gloria!" Claire protested, but she didn't move or stop Gloria.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, but..."

"Not even a leetle wet?"

"Yes, okay, a little bit."

Claire turned the water off and turned around, pinned between Gloria and the bathroom counter. Her eyes fell down to stare at Gloria's breasts, and she brought her hands up in front of them. At first, she hovered over them, too shy to touch. Gloria leaned forward. "Yoo want to touch them? Everybody does. Go on."

The blonde grabbed one in each hand, kneading and massaging them slowly. "Wow..."

Gloria lifted up the rabbit and ran it over her nipples through her dress. "Mmmh, it feels good".

Claire grabbed the bunny from her hands and continued to rub it against Gloria. She looked up at the Latina's parted lips. She reached behind the brunette's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. The taste of champagne and expensive lipstick filled her mouth, and she was surprised at the intense turn-on. She opened her mouth and reached with her tongue. Gloria met her eagerly, inviting her in.

They kissed and moaned softly, their bodies mashed against each other. Claire pulled the bunny out and reached down to press it between Gloria's legs. Gloria broke the kiss and threw her head up, her hair cascading down her back. The blonde took the opportunity to step around and stand behind Gloria, pinning her in front of the wall-length mirror. Claire quickly lifted the brunette's dress up and admired her well-shaped ass. She used her free hand to knead a cheek and pull it apart. Gloria reached back and impatiently pulled her tiny black G-string down. She was breathing hard.

Claire brought the humming bunny down and slid it between Gloria's cheeks, all the way over to her front. It slid easily into Gloria's wetness, all the way up to her clit. When the bunny touched it, Gloria jumped. "Ah!".

"Sorry. Is it too much?"

"No, no, please. More."

Claire looked at Gloria's face in the mirror. Both her hands were resting on the counter, around the sink, head down, mouth open, her long dark hair falling over her face. It was the sexiest thing Claire had ever seen. Damn Gloria and her perfect body! She had to make her come. Hard.

She pulled the bunny back and slowly entered Gloria's opening. Gloria gasped, and spread her legs to give her easier access. Claire pushed it all the way in, and brought her hand forward to check that the ears were placed against her clit. She felt Gloria's wetness on her hand, and spread it sloppily around, increasing her own in doing so. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so turned on.

The blonde placed a foot on either side of Gloria's left leg, practically humping her. She used her thigh to drive the bunny deeper and harder into Gloria. It was hard to hold on to the bunny, it was so slippery. She adjusted her grip and slipped her thumb inside Gloria. Her index came up and held the ears in place against her clit. Gloria arched her back in approval.

"Ooooooh, Claire! It feels so good. Are you sure you haven't used it before?" Gloria panted.

"I'm a quick learner."

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna come!"

"Wait."

With her free hand, Claire came around and pulled the front of Gloria's dress down to expose her breasts. They spilled out of her bra in all their glory. Claire cupped one and rolled the nipple between her fingers.

"Aaaah, yes!" Gloria whimpered.

Claire started thrusting her hips into Gloria, driving the bunny and her hand deeper inside. Gloria threw her head back and bit her lip as she exploded. Claire felt her clench inside, and the bunny threatened to pop out. She held it in place with her hand against her thigh, and held it for as long as Gloria was coming. The brunette was trying to be quiet between her clenched teeth. She slowly started relaxing, and opened her eyes.

"Oooh, naughty Conejito!" she said softly. She turned around and pulled it out slowly. She licked it and smiled. "Your turn Claire, are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me? Why did I wear these jeans?" Claire pulled her jeans down, panties and all, all at once. They bunched up at her feet, and she couldn't kick them off. Gloria bent over and helped her untie her sneakers and pulled them off, one leg at a time. Claire was leaning against the counter, still tipsy from the champagne.

"Gloria Gloria Gloria! Come on. I'm losing my mind here!"

Gloria laughed. She hugged Claire, dropped her hands and grabbed her ass.

"Oooh, what are you...?"

Gloria lifted her up and sat her on the counter, legs spread wide.

"There! Much better!" She looked down at Claire's curls. The blonde, through her alcohol haze, suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Gloria, what are you doing? Don't look at me like that!"

"Why? You're beautiful. You're so wet!"

She ran a finger down her clit, and teased her opening, gliding on the hot wetness.

"Oooh, Gloria..."

Claire pushed her hips forward to increase the pressure.

Gloria slipped two fingers inside, as deep as she could, slowly.

"Claire, this is fantastic. You feel so warm, and soft..."

She started moving her fingers in and out, reveling in the sensation.

"Gloria! I can't wait any more!" Claire protested. "I need it now! Come on!"

"Aie, sorry. Here comes Conejito..."

She turned on the bunny and slipped it inside, adjusting it so the ears pressed on her clit. Claire threw her head back and clenched her teeth. She snapped her legs together, trapping Gloria's hand with the bunny.

"Oh my god! Mmmmhhh..." She seized up as a violent orgasm took her. She opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out. She came silently for a while,

then started panting as she continued to seize helplessly.

"Get it out! It's too much! I can't! Ooooh..."

She opened her legs and Gloria fumbled around to pull out the vibrating toy. Claire yanked the bunny out of her hand, grabbed her wrist and guided her fingers back in. Gloria could still feel the inner walls clenching on and off.

"Oooh, yoo're coming so hard! I'm jealous."

Claire mumbled helplessly: "I can't stop. Ooohmmm..."

Gloria leaned over and dropped soft, pillowy kisses on her lips. They snuggled and kissed lazily until their heartbeats slowed down.

Someone knocked on the door. Joan's muffled voice came through:

"Gloria? Are you in there? Is everything ok?"

Gloria looked at Claire in a panic. "Yes, yes, I'm... um, freshening up... my makeup."

She pulled her straps back up and smoothed her dress down.

Claire frantically zipped her jeans back on and winced when she felt her cold, drenched underwear against her skin.

Joan was going to try another knock when the door unlocked. Gloria stepped out, closely followed by Claire, who was tying up her hair in a ponytail. They both looked like they had been through a hurricane. Joan peeked into the bathroom after them. The bath mats were bunched up against the base of the cabinets, and a flurry of pot-pourri had spilled from the counter basket all over the tiled floor.

The girls headed straight to the front door and ran to the car. They jumped in and slammed the doors.

Gloria was bouncing up and down in the passenger's seat:

"Go go go!"

Claire peeled off, went a couple of blocks and parked the car again.

"I can't go home like this. I'm drunk. I'm a mess. I need to take off my underwear. It's ruined!"

Gloria looked over at her and smiled.

"Somebody enjoyed fucking me from behind, I see."

Claire shook her head. "Do you know how insanely hot you are? I think I could come just watching you. It's not fair!"

Gloria rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"I know! And that's what all the guys doo. They come before I can even get in the mood, and then they go to sleep. I never get to feenish!"

Claire looked up at her in disbelief.

"See why I enjoyed it too? Yoo went all the way for me."

She smiled and brought Claire's hand to her lips. She kissed her knuckles, and got a whiff of her own scent on Claire's fingers.

"Ooh, we need to take a shower. You can't go home like thees. Come to our house, Jay took Manny to do the golf."

She winked at Claire. "I think we need to wash Conejito, too".


End file.
